


两个名字

by rainyface



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	两个名字

“如果你是我手臂上的名字我该担心吗？”

“什么？”涩谷昴听着锦户亮没头没尾的发问，一时反应不过来的涩谷不由停下了手里的吉他。

“这个，”锦户亮将自己的手机递到了涩谷面前。那是一则全是新闻的记事。昴不悦蹙眉，看了一眼锦户，“欺负我英语不好？”亮也不出声，只是靠近了些，半强硬地让涩谷坐进了自己怀里。

哪怕是交往了很久，涩谷依旧没有办法接受男朋友对肌肤接触的过度需求。但是看在对方好不容易的一个小长假，到底还是不忍心推开锦户。“怎么来了这么久还是不太会，”亮右手来回抚摸起涩谷的下巴，另一只手却将对话推向了限制级。

“亮…”

“抱歉，我忍不住了…”

手里的吉他弦因为主人的失神地乱按而发出不协合音。随即，便被有些粗鲁地扔到了地上。

要是安田在或许还会无邪地调笑着说到：“那是‘爱的’合奏呢。”

“subaru君这个时候还在出神吗…”锦户一如既往地小孩子气，涩谷觉得自己的小兄弟在对方的手下被蹂躏的变了形。“嘶……”锦户力道不小，但是对于每次做爱都一定会演变成斗殴现场的他们来说，阴茎被这样对待也只会是性爱中的小菜。

“那两个名字…都是你啊  
Subaru……”

又在讲些让人听不懂的话了，上半身的汗衫因为情事而被涩谷自己撸起，报复似的自己玩弄起自己的乳头的昴，故意拔高声音撩拨起身下的男人。

“喂，差不多了进来吧…”

很可惜，涩谷昴和锦户亮认识了这么多年也没搞懂，这个小子为数不多的耐性都用在自己身上了。锦户不急不慢的将涩谷的脸掰过来朝向自己，来回抚摸着昴的喉结，轻微暧昧的皮肤接触让昴身子不停的抖动。此时对方还抵在自己后颈处，那双诱人的下垂眼由背后来回扫了一次昴，昴知道亮在撩拨自己。“呵呵…subaru君，真·是·淫·荡啊。”听着对方口中的污言秽语，涩谷更加兴奋了，他来回蹭了蹭身下人早就勃起抵在自己臀缝的凶刃，捧着对方的手将它送去口中来回舔舐。看的锦户整个人痴迷于此，这么多年了诱惑人的讨论虽然只有那么几种但是锦户亮却十分上道，永远都回去咬这个饵。

“那你不，快点来给我个教训。”

耐性这种东西，果然是说说就好。

随着下身一凉，锦户亮的大家伙直接没了布料的抵在了涩谷的穴口处，涩谷舔了舔唇，明显已经忍不住了。到底没有完全被精虫上脑的锦户伸手就是要去摸套子，但是却被涩谷不耐烦的直接打掉，还没反应过来的亮看着怀里的男人扶着自己的小兄弟，一点点地，妄想用那个不该用于性交的小穴将锦户过分巨大的龟头推了进去。

但是没有经过润滑的后穴显然锦户亮那根家伙过分根本没法一下子进去。“嗯……”因为疼痛涩谷情不自禁呻吟出声，“操……”锦户因为阴茎被掐在紧致干涩的穴口也难受的不行，“放松…昴，放松…”毕竟自家兄弟被紧张过头的穴口夹得也生疼，他来回抚摸着昴被撑至皱褶都被抚平的后穴边缘，另一只手轻柔地捧着爱人的下颌骨。由着昴咬住自己的手指。

不只是和谁斗气，昴居然咬咬牙一狠心随着重力直接坐到了底，“阿………”虽然已经上了兔崽子床这么久，但是干他大爷的锦户亮的老二怎么这么大啊！

亮被突如其来温热的甬道包裹挤压着，差点就直接交代在一开始。“操…”现在的昴整个身子都被锦户亮把束在怀中，感受着对方的剧烈颤抖，锦户索性一鼓作气，拉开昴的双腿不顾一切的开始由下而上开始抽插起来。

“哈啊？！”身下人打桩机似的侵犯让前主唱的好听的呻吟放大了好几倍，意外之喜啊，锦户亮操干着怀里明显软下来的男人，昴平时可不爱叫唤。仿佛被决堤的媚叫激励，锦户亮狞笑着啃咬起男友的肩胛骨。“不~不~亮看看我，看看我~”虽然没有人说过，但是涩谷被操的神志不清的时候格外的爱向人撒娇。

当然了，因为这是只有锦户才知道的秘密。

“我在，昴，我在这里。”锦户看着涩谷尽力转过的侧脸。此时涩谷被操得面色潮红，生理性的泪水止不住的流下，“亲我，亲我，亮~”毫无疑问，锦户立刻奉上了自己的双唇与涩谷纠缠在一起。

随着嗯啊的淫糜之音，两人的口水从嘴角流下。下半身的贯穿却越来越快，本来就消瘦的涩谷被那根硕大的阴茎操着，仿佛腹部都被操出锦户阴茎的形状。

“哈…哈…涩谷我要射了…”

“射进来…求你了射进来~”

随着锦户那声低吟，涩谷的背脊弯成一道不可思议的幅度，最后的惨叫也被男友精液灌进肠道内时而一吻封喉扼杀在还未成型时。

“哈…哈…”

事后锦户还是不打算从那温暖的甬道里退出来，他死死扣住怀里因为双重高潮而一度失神的男友，仿佛稍微放开就会永远失去他。

“我真希望那两个名字都是你…”

再一次，锦户亮说了同样的话。

不明所以啊，稍微恢复意识的涩谷听到后便不可控地昏厥过去。

再醒来时，自己已经睡在了床上。这是涩谷在la的公寓，为了安全性，锦户亮决定不在国内约会。一觉醒来的涩谷发现自己下身除了有点酸软以外并没有特别的不适感。

看样子那小子还是做了清洁啊。

“你醒了？”昴寻声抬头，他口中的那小子手里提溜着一袋面包，一看就知道是附近便利店买的。

“给，饿了吧。”面对对方递过来的菠萝包，涩谷也没有回绝接过来直接就塞嘴里。锦户拆了一个咖喱面包，径直就坐在了还躺着的涩谷旁边。

“你说的名字？究竟是什么意思。”

“阿…不过就是个推特上的笑话而已不必在意。”

“你不是在背后骂我吧，”涩谷皱眉，一把拿住旁边的枕头照着锦户的脑袋就扔了过去。

被击中的锦户，笑了笑，然后猛扑过来压在了昴身上。“我看你是又想被操了吧，涩谷桑。”

“呵…”昴扬起脸，轻轻咬了一口锦户的下巴。“不妨你亲自验证一下？”

不久，寝室内又是一阵欢愉之声。

 

人如果生来身上就载有两个名字，一是你的灵魂伴侣，一是取你命的凶手。

我希望那两个名字都是你。


End file.
